Koalefant
Summer= |-| Winter= A '''Koalefant' is a neutral Animal that roams across the world. Since their range is so wide Koalefants are never stumbled upon accidentally - instead they must be tracked by their footprints. A Koalefant will actively avoid the player until the player manages to attack it, at which point the animal becomes hostile and will chase the player for a distance. Koalefants take three blasts from the Ice Staff to be frozen and drop 8 Meat and a Koalefant Trunk when killed. They also occasionally drop Manure if they are left alive, which is similar to Beefalo as both of the Mobs use similar models in the game. The Koalefant Trunk is edible, but it is more useful for making a Breezy Vest or Puffy Vest, which delays Freezing in the Winter. Hunting Koalefant tracks can be found by investigating a Suspicious Dirt Pile. These can be found randomly in the world and change locations if ignored for a while. Once examined, the track will point in the direction the Koalefant has traveled (toe prints in the direction of travel), with another Suspicious Dirt Pile approximately two screens away, eventually leading to the Koalefant itself. When examining the last one, the character will announce that the animal is close. Players must examine every dirt pile to find the Koalefant. There will be at least 6 and 12 at most dirt piles in one hunt. About a minute after a track is examined, it will fade away, so there's a chance to lose the Koalefant. If a Suspicious Dirt Pile is ignored for long enough, it will eventually disappear, and the player will have to track the Koalefant from the beginning in a new location. There is a chance that a trail will not lead to a Koalefant, and upon examining a Suspicious Dirt Pile the player's character will state that the trail does not lead to a Koalefant and the Suspicious Dirt Pile will not produce a track. Usually, the correct pile is nearby. After being located, the Koalefant will remain until it is killed, though it can wander from where it was first discovered. In Reign of Giants DLC, a trail might lead to a Varg, instead of a Koalefant. For more information see Varg. When approached it will run away until it is hit by a weapon. Using a Boomerang, Blow Dart, or Sleep Dart is the most effective way to initiate a fight; however, the animal can also be cornered and struck with a melee weapon. After it has been angered, the Koalefant will fight back and is quite strong. A good strategy is to run from the animal until it swings and then turn and hit it multiple times (max of 6 without getting hurt in return) with a weapon. If done properly, this strategy will allow the Koalefant to be killed without the player taking any damage. If found at night, the Koalefant can be seen sleeping, though it will wake up and run away if approached. It is possible to land one hit on a sleeping Koalefant before it flees. A Koalefant can also be chased into a pen built using Walls and kept as a pet. Only a single Koalefant can be spawned, since there can only be one living Koalefant at a time. Be careful with fire. If the beast is killed with fire, then it will produce 8 Cooked Meat. There will be no trunk if it is killed in this way. If cornered against water to initiate a fight, it's best to move slightly inland to prevent dropped items from falling into the water. Below is the number of hits it takes with each weapon to kill Koalefants when playing with characters with a default damage modifier. Winter In the winter, Koalefants will be replaced by Winter Koalefants, which have a seasonally appropriate color change. When killed, they drop Winter Koalefant Trunks, which are required to craft the Puffy Vest; a tier three winter garment (the warmest in the game). Any Koalefant already located when winter begins will remain as a normal Koalefant during winter; only newly tracked Koalefants will be the winter version. Should Koalefant tracks be found before winter and followed during winter, a winter Koalefant will be found. The opposite is true for finding a red Koalefant. Trivia *The name "Koalefant" is a portmanteau of "koala" and "elephant." *When the Koalefant is yawning, it reveals that it lacks a mouth. That means that it's trunk is it's way of eating and drinking. *Koalefants will periodically drop manure, making them useful for farming. *When examined by Maxwell he states "It's a distant cousin of the Beefalo". Bugs * There is an uncommon bug where the Suspicious Dirt Pile can spawn in the ocean, making it unreachable. * A Suspicious Dirt Pile can despawn when investigating one near the ocean. * Sometimes a Koalefant will not be there at the end of the trail. The player will still say that they found the animal, though. * Suspicious Dirt Piles layer incorrectly when directly behind the pole of a Touch Stone. Once investigated, the track is correctly placed. * In ''very rare ''occasions, Koalefants will still spawn in the ocean or be able to walk into them, making them unreachable by melee weapons. Gallery koalephantidle.jpg|A yawning Koalefant Koalefant Asleep.png|Sleeping Koalefant Frozen Koalefant.PNG|Frozen Koalefant Frozen Winter Koalefant.PNG|Frozen winter Koalefant Dirtpile.png|Suspicious Dirt Pile bug Screen Shot 2013-08-30 at 5.01.01 PM.png|Koalefant, cornered. Dead Koalefant.png|A dead Koalefant Category:Animals Category:Neutral Creatures Category:Surface Creatures Category:Winter Category:Summer